This invention relates to a method for improving the stability of the shape of trousers.
To be considered machine washable or xe2x80x9ceasycarexe2x80x9d, garments not only have to maintain their dimensions after washing and tumble drying but must also retain their shape. The flat areas and seams of the garment should appear flat after washing and drying and creases should remain sharp. In garments composed of cotton or regenerated cellulose for example viscose, rayon and blends of these fibres with for example polyester, this is commonly achieved by pre-treating the fabric with a resin which is cross-linked (cured) after the garment has been made and formed. Wool garments can be given an easycare treatment by the application of a polymer from solvent and subsequent curing and setting. For garments containing more than 40% polyester a hot head press may be used but this is only useful on accessible parts of the garment and often caues distortions at the interface between the pressed and un-pressed areas and may also lead to some discolouration.
In one aspect, the invention provides a method for improving the stability of the shape of partly or fully formed trousers subjected to a process including treatment with a medium wherein, during at least part of the process the inside and outside of at least one leg of the trousers are attached at a location on or adjacent the crotch of the trousers. The medium may be a solvent, gas, steam or water, and my be in fluid form. The process may include subjecting the trousers to uncontrolled movements tending to cause the trousers to lose shape.
The process may include drying, such as tumble drying, the trousers. The attaching preferably prevails at least during a substantial part of the time during which the trousers are subjected to drying. The location at which attachment is effected may be within 20 cm of the crotch, preferably within 10 cm of the crotch. The location may be on a partition seam of the trousers defining the crotch. The location may be substantially midway between opposed creases of said at least one leg. The location is substantially on a side seam of said at least one leg.
The attachment may be effected by use of attachment means which is positioned on the trousers. The attachment means may be positioned on the trousers prior to subjecting the trousers to said treatment or after subjecting the trousers to said treatment. The attachment means, or at least a component thereof, may be attached before said process is effected and removed subsequently.
The inside and outside of the at least on leg of the trousers may be attached only at said location. Alternatively, the inside and outside of the at least one leg may be attached at a further location, spaced away form the crotch region.
The process with which the invention is used may include laundering or washing the trousers, or may include a process in manufacture of the trousers.
Following said process or following said treatment, the trousers may be treated with a chemical after-treatment for improving stability of the shape of the trousers.
The trousers may be subjected to pressing after or during said process.
The attaching may be released after said pressing. Alternatively, the attaching may be released before said pressing.
Attaching may be provided by substantially permanently affixed attachment means, or by removable attachment means. The attachment means may act internally of the trousers and/or externally.
The inside and outside of each of two legs of the trousers may be attached, during at least part of said process, at respective said locations. In this case, the locations may be aligned. The attaching may then be effected by an attachment means which comprises a single attachment device which attaches the inside and outside of each leg. The trousers may be formed from fibrous materials. Such material may include wool, cotton, silk, regenerated or other cellulosic fibres, or nylon, polyester or other synthetic fibres, or any blend of any one or more of these with other fibres. The trousers may be formed from material which softens under action of water, steam, solvent and/or heat. The trousers may be formed from one or more materials selected from the group comprising protein fibres, regenerated or othe cellulosic fibres, nylon, polyamide or other synthetic fibres. The material may include a substantial proportion of wool and/or cotton.
The invention also provides a method of laundering or washing trousers in which, during the laundering and washing, the trousers have applied thereto an attachment means which attaches the inside and outside of each leg of the trousers at a respective location on or adjacent the crotch of the trousers. During the laundering or washing, the inside and outside of each leg of the trousers may be attached at respective locations on or adjacent the crotch of the trousers. The attachment may be effected before the process and subsequently removed.
The invention also provides partly or fully formed trousers having the inside and outside of at least one leg of the trousers attached at a respective location on or adjacent the crotch of the trousers.
The invention also provides partly or fully formed trousers having attachment means for attaching the inside and outside of each leg of the trousers at respective locations on or adjacent the crotch of the trousers.
The invention further provides a method for improving the stability of the shape of a garment of the kind having a generally tubular part appendant to another region of the garment and which garment is subjected to a process including treatment with a medium wherein, during at least part of the process, opposed wall portions of the generally tubular part are attached to each other at a location adjacent to the junction between the tubular part and the another region. The tubular part may have opposed lengthwise creases between which the opposed portions extend.
Surprisingly, it has been found that by adoption of methods in accordance with the invention, a stabilisation effect can be achieved so far as the shape of the trousers is concerned. Thus, in embodiments of the present invention a level of permanent set, preferably in excess of 30% permanent set, (retention of a measured crease angle of 126xc2x0 after release in water at 50xc2x0 C.) is conventionally imparted to the creases and seams, and a mechanical device is inserted into the garment to hold it in the required shape during washing and subsequent drying. In the absence of any permanent set imparted to the garment, the use of the invention may still provide adequate shape retention, although creases may not be as sharp.
The attachment may be effective to hold the trousers in the required shape during laundering steps including washing and subsequent drying. For example, depending on the nature of fibres other than cotton or wool which are present, the method of the invention may include line and preferably tumble drying of the trousers.
The method of the invention may for example be applied by a manufacturer during processing of the trousers, and/or by the consumer during laundering of the trousers.
In one embodiment of the invention, the trousers are constrained at a single point in the area joining both legs, from the outside seams of the trousers through the partition seam at the crotch. Nevertheless attachments may additionally be provided at the waist, the cuffs and the legs, separately, such as at points along the seams.
In an embodiment of the invention the device is used in every laundering cycle, but it can also be used in processing treatments after garment setting which chemically stabilizes the set imparted in pressing. Such treatments include the application of resins in rotary machines whereby the use of the invention may minimise the pressing required after removing the garments from the machine. Also, the invention may be particularly advantageous for dyeing of all-wool and wool-rich trousers in rotary machines whereby the dyeing conditions also permanently set the trousers in the desired configuration imparted by practising the invention. Further applications are in the steam setting of all-wool and wool blend trousers, whereby steam is introduced into a rotary machine containing the tumbling trousers with the constraint in place. Practising of the invention in steam tumbling of trousers, by a dry cleaner or commercial laundry, may minimise or eliminate the operation of steam pressing.
The invention may also be used to improve shape retention of a garment previously washed without practising the invention.
The attachment means may comprise a pin such as a safety pin, press stud, bra stud, magnets, stud ear ring style, hook and loop style fasteners (eg material sold under the trademark VELCRO), plastic tags (traditionally used to fix tabs or labels to garments), adhesive or the like. Preferably, the means is removable or easily unfastened.